Heretofore, as resins for graded-refractive-index plastic light transmission medium, optical plastics represented by methyl methacrylate resins, tetrafluoroethylene resins disclosed in WO94/04949 and vinyl fluoride resins have been proposed.
With respect to stepped-refractive-index plastic optical fibers, many proposals have been made to use optical plastics such as a methyl methacrylate resin, a styrene resin, a carbonate resin and a norbornene resin for a core and a fluoropolymer cladding. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 244007/1990 proposes use of a fluoropolymer core and a fluoropolymer cladding.
The present invention provides an optical plastic material having heat resistance, humidity resistance, chemical resistance and nonflammability required for applications to an automobile, an office automation (OA) equipment, an electrical appliance and the like, which light transmission medium made of a methyl methacrylate resin or a norbornene resin have never attained.
Further, the object of the present invention is to provide a novel optical plastic material which is useful for ultraviolet light (wavelength from 200 nm to 400 nm) and near infrared light (wavelength from 700 nm to 2500 nm), which are unavailable to light transmission medium made of a methacrylate resin, a carbonate resin and a norbornene resin, and has low light transmission losses in a wide transmission zone and a method of its production.